<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh by ForSkorge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680516">Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge'>ForSkorge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gears of War (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interspecies, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, Wrote this in one go so there might be some mistakes, Xenophilia, human/monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your kind were rare to come by, and Ukkon will enjoy exploring what you were.</p>
<p>Edit- this was written before Gears Tactics came out, so some stuff might be different. Nasty Locust stuff......now with FANART I made</p>
<p>Edit- this might as well be where I post random art crap about gears of war. Fuck it. I've been desperate for locust content for years and since none have come out (I'll do it myself)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukkon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw the new Gears Tactic trailer and by god, my monsterfucking senses were triggered. Anyways, enjoy the fic you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The creatures, </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters,</span>
  </em>
  <span> were eager to kill you. Their beady stare reflecting that of bloodlust. Mouths stretched open in sneers, guttural voices chanting for your death, claws outstretched to tear your flesh apart any second now. You truly didn’t want to die. Not like this. Not like the others. The echoes of their blood curdling screams, accompanied with roars of ferocity making your eyes swell up with tears, eyelashes growing wet and heavy. You closed your eyes, body bracing for one of them to pounce on you and tear your throat out with its meaty paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds ticked by, then minutes. No pain. Nothing. You opened your eyes slightly, the sight of claws clasped together in front of you replacing the view of monsters leering at you. You gaze up, raising your head a little higher so you take in the sight of the robed creature. It was unfathomably tall, at least 3 feet taller than the average human, with greyish skin. It was thin, not enough to look weak but was a clear contrast to the bulky ones that brought you here. You focused on its face then. You study the hollowness of its cheeks, its small sharp nose, and it's dark sunken eyes. There was this intensity behind them, similar to how you would stare down at something inferior. Yet those glowing orbs held something more. Curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the female.” You were startled by the sound of its gravelly voice. Something similar to a low chuckle left it, a small shiver running up your spine at the shrill sound of it. It can talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spoke again, but this time you couldn’t understand it. All you can hear is a bunch of gibberish and snarls before the others left, leaving you alone with it. It looked back at you again, its head tilted to the side. A pale hand shot up to snatch your throat, a strange gasp leaving your throat. You clawed at the sheer force of its hand and soon find yourself being lifted off the ground. “Pathetic.” A grin like look on his face is the last thing you see before you blackout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠↠</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before you understood what it wanted. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted. And it was to study you. Your once clear skin was now mangled up with markings, a few open wounds still bleeding profusely. Every inch of you was covered in bruises from the times he carelessly handled you or injected some sort of liquid inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probed at everything his hands can get on. Yanking and tearing your hair till the roots were far too damaged or bled. You would cry out at the radiating pain in your head but he dismissed the sound. His nose would scrunch up in disgust at the silky strands on his hand, analysing them before dropping them to the floor in a heap. There was a clear contrast between humans and this creature's species. He lacked any sort of body hair, his smooth grimy skin a disturbing feeling against your own. He would continue on with whatever torture he can think of against you, yanking at your skin, tearing off anything that intrigued him. Everyday he made you bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon enough, he was bound to explore more than just the skin that wasn’t covered by your clothes. The tattered remains of them lay at your feet, fresh cuts adoring your skin over his eagerness to explore what he hasn’t. Your hands hang below you, shielding ‘that’ part of your body from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was humiliating. Standing naked with a monster circling you, studying every inch of your body. “Your puny kind are riddled with fur </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His tone was of utter distaste. Your body held similarities to the queen, albeit a bit smaller than her. Yet he still doesn't understand what the extra fat around your body was used for. Was it armor like their own females- no it looked too soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Your heart pounded against your chest hard as he closed in on you. Stopping just a few inches away and dipped down to stare at the protruding fat on your chest, your breast. You raised one of your arms up to cover them, but he caught on and forced it back down. A yelp coming out of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A claw reached out to cup one of your breasts, the leathery texture of his skin bringing you discomfort. He lightly squeezed at it, nail digging into the side of your breast making you cry out. “What is the purpose of these?” You stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak, human!” A thunderous roar left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To feed.” You quickly answered. He narrowed his gaze at you. “Feed what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A child.” You felt one of his clawed fingers press at your nipple, the small nub hardening at the touch. Shivers ran up to the back of your neck. You felt disgusted at your body for reacting to this. “Child? Offspring. A breeder.” It sounded like he was talking to himself. A calculating look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let go. Please just leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was all you can think at the moment. Your legs fidgeting below you. He took note of your discomfort, removing his hands from you. "You don't like to be touched there do you." You hesitantly nodded. Too afraid to speak. He dismissed your response and instead focused on something that did intrigue him. His hands grabbed at your forearms, pushing them away from their placement. Your eyes widened at his actions. He wanted to examine it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as you ever were, you tore his hands away from you. An action you quickly regret. He looked down at you with fury, mouth curving down in a snarl. "Insignificant female." In mere seconds, you find yourself on the floor on your side. Throbbing pain enveloping the side of your jaw and head. Droplets of blood falling from the skin of your torn cheek and mouth. You started sobbing uncontrollably. It hurt so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, why is it you're desperate to hide that from me." An unsettling feeling rose in your stomach. He bent down to grab you, yanking you upright on your feet. "You are nothing special, you're just as weak as your males."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paid no mind to his demeaning words. He continued examining you. His claws tracing over your hip stopping near your navel. Tears pricked your eyes. He was so terribly close to your cunt. “Filth.” He uttered before you felt fingers trace over the length of your lips. His eyes watched at your reaction, seeing your nose scrunch up and head lower to the ground. A breathy gasp escaping you. Soon enough he found his fingers drenched in an odd wetness, retracting from their stroking to look at what had stained then. Foreign transparents fluid covered them. The scent is oddly sweet. “Interesting.” A pitch in his voice was clear to hear. Almost like he was delighted by the discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dug his fingers back in. This time, he actually pushed them inside you. You cried out at the sting of the intrusion. You felt those claws rub at everything inside, fear bubbling inside you at the feeling of nails pressing into the soft walls of your sex. “Please don’t. Please don’t. Get it out!” You screamed loud enough that your throat felt a pinch of pain from it. With gentleness you thought he would never have, he pulled his fingers out and then carefully pushed them back inside. Your walls clenching around them involuntarily. He repeated the process over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never felt so disgusted. So distrubed with how your body was reacting. The small squelch of his fingers working themselves in your opening echoing around the room. Your small gasps of shock and whimpers filling his ears. Your hips thrusting forward, clit brushing up against his palm as you did so. A silent cry left you as the pressure that built up near your belly was close to erupt like a grenade. With a strangled cry, you cling onto his forearm as you ride out your orgasm. He pulled his wet fingers out, noting the scent grew even more strong than before. “Such a sweet scent.” Something similar to a purr rumbled in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt an ache bloom between his legs. The feeling of arousal coming to him after being kept neglected for so long. But he didn’t act on it. Your limbs weakly tremble, seconds away from giving in under you and they did. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahah there's nsfw art in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW FANART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup....THIS FANDOM NEEDED LOVE MAN. IT REALLY DID.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED MY BOYS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hahah More NSFW CONTENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah man I don't know.....this fandom really needed this...so have some Skorge</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda sad that this fandom is almost non-existent.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so desperate foe new content about these guys but nothing seems to come. Sad that this fandom is very small. Wish more people saw the potential in it. Comments are always welcome my dudes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>